Rosa (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
ROSA The woman named "Rosa" by the Mexicans was the daughter of a white woman captured by Apaches during a raid in the American southwest of the 1860s. Her mother died shortly after her birth, and her father and his band were killed by pony soldiers when she was six. Rosa was sent to live with a white family, but knew in her heart that she was Apache. She eventually escaped and returned to her people. Although she was accepted by the Apache, she felt the need to prove herself, possibly because of her mixed heritage, and would dress as a man to steal ponies. Rosa once tried to steal ponies belonging to Red Hawk, the father of the Apache Kid. The Kid had also been raised by an Apache tribe and had adopted the white name of Aloysius Kare, a scout for Fort Madison. Dazii (one of the several other names Kare used) foiled Rosa's theft and let her go, but she stole some of the ponies on a later attempt. Dazii tracked her down, and the two fell in love in the course of the encounter. They were married and given a blessing at their union by Goyathlay, better known as Geronimo. When the Apache Kid was murdered, Rosa, who had not surrendered with Goyathlay, assumed the Apache Kid alias to hunt her husband’s killers. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Apache Halfblood, Brave Girl, Wife/Widow of Apache Kid Power Sets WAY OF THE APACHE Accuracy D6, Enhaced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Strength D6 SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Fast-Draw. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Reflexes by +1. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. ROSA’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Rosa’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Native American